Dr. Eggman and his friends cause a 9/11 sized massacre at school/Beaten up by Sonic and his friends
Cast * *Kimberly as Mitsuo Kawashima, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Rei Kobayashi, Senichi Tanaka, Tamasaburo Hyodo and Kazuo Matsukata *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Nyakkii Momoyama, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Yasuko Minamoto, Satomi Hiroyuki, Asako Kageyama, Katsumi Tachibana and Kumakki Mashiro *Brian as Torippii Sorano Transcript *[Dr. Eggman and his robots begin their brutal 9/11 sized massacre. They began slaughtering, beheading and butchering many students, causing lots of blood and goes to be spilt onto the lockers and the floor.] *Ulala: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash! A deadliest 9/11 sized massacre has struck GoAnimate Omega Middle School. 500 students and 300 teachers died and more than 180 students and 160 teachers are severely wounded and injured. We have identified 11 students armed with powers. They have been identified as Dr. Eggman and his robots. Dr. Eggman and his robots said they want revenge so they took their powers to school and attacked everyone. We go live outside the footage of GoAnimate Omega Middle School with Nights. *Nights: Thanks Ulala. Here we are outside the footage of the massacre. Lots of kids are being rushed to the hospitals. Some of the kids are getting CPR and are being rushed to the ICU! We have lots of students and teachers getting paramedics hooking up oxygen masks onto their faces and put onto spinal boards for a long time! We have lots of students and teachers being paralyzed and in need of 24 hour surgery! We also have lots of students and teachers being completely paralyzed and needed surgery! Now we have Renge Midorihara's husband Sōta Midorihara who is the principal of this school for the entire month. He thinks Dr. Eggman and his robots have something to do with this. *Sōta Midorihara: Well, it was just a very typical school day and I saw Dr. Eggman and his robots pulling out deadly chainsaws and began attacking kids and I saw lots of kids getting brutally injured and 500 kids and 300 teachers even died! I was so scared for my life until I see lots of students and teachers getting paralyzed and put onto spinal boards for a long time! [in Kidaroo voice 2000%] AND DR. EGGMAN AND YOUR ROBOTS, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULTS!!! ALMOST EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION FOR A LONG TIME AND MANY WILL DIE FROM THEIR INJURIES BECAUSE OF THE 11 OF YOU!!! IF ALL 11 OF YOU ARE WATCHING THIS, THE 11 OF YOU ARE EXPELLED FROM AND WILL RECEIVE A RESTRAINING ORDER FROM ENTERING MY SCHOOL!!! IF EITHER 11 OF YOU GO 100 FEET NEAR THIS SCHOOL, THE 11 OF YOU ARE GOING TO JAIL!! AND GUEST WHAT?!! THE 11 OF YOU ARE PAYING EVERYONE'S HOSPITAL BILL!! EVERY SINGLE KID HAS A BILL WITH THE WORTH OF $20,000!!!! THE 11 OF YOU SHOULD BE GROUNDED BY YOUR PARENTS AND BRUTALLY BEATEN UP BY SELKIE AND HER FRIENDS BECAUSE THIS IS THE WORST ACT OF TERRORISM YOU 11 TRAITORS HAD EVER DONE!!!! THIS IS EVEN MEGA WORSER THAN THE COLUMBINE HIGH SCHOOL MASSSACRE!!! THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY!! SO GOODBYE FOREVER AND NEVER COME BACK!!! *Elise: (offscreen) [in Scary Voice 1500% louder] DR. EGGMAN, YOU AND YOUR ROBOTS ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!!! *Ulala: We will be right back with the interviews with the families of the victims after this 5 minute commercial break! *Elise: [in Princess voice 5000% louder] OH!!! (X80) WHAT ON EARTH LUNA MINAMI?!!!! HOW FREAKING DARE YOU CAUSE A MASSIVE 9/11 SIZED CHAINSAW MASSACRE?!!! YOU KNOW DOING STUFF LIKE THAT IS AN ACT OF MASS TERRORISM!!!!!!! *[Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates.] WIP [[Category:Stories With violence]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog]] [[Trivia]]